


Сезон дождей

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Мы нашли звезды, он и я. Разве ради этого не стоит рискнуть всем остальным?"





	Сезон дождей

Он разглядывал новые фотографии Тимоти-и-и-и и думал про сезоны дождей в тропиках. Мокрые волосы Тимми все равно остаются идеально уложенными благодаря магии кино, софиты золотят отдельные пряди, кожа его сияет, а костюм подобран точно по размеру, но судя по выражению его лица, остающемуся неизменно кислым на всех фотографиях, никакого удовольствия от съемок он не получает. Проклятый "День сурка" с поцелуями и дождями. Плохо еще и то, что Арми тоже добровольно вовлекся в болезненный цикл, связанный со съемками безымянного фильма Вуди Аллена. Дни Арми, ранее радовавшие разнообразием и яркостью переживаний, теперь ощущались так, словно он смотрел на серую улицу через мутное стекло. 

Проснуться, поцеловать родных, кое-как погрузиться в повседневную рутину, во время обеденного перерыва пролистать ленту тумблера по личному тэгу Тимми, увидеть поцелуи (в последние дни девушек было уже две, а не одна, но дожди не пощадили и новенькую тоже), расстроиться, закрыть тумблер, продолжить заниматься обычными делами (без энтузиазма), поцеловать жену и детей на ночь... Если повезет — увидеть во сне Италию, почувствовать траву под босыми ногами, пойти, не таясь, на звуки пианино, доносящиеся из приоткрытой двери. Улыбаться — заранее, зная, кого увидишь, когда попадешь в гостиную. Проснуться. Улыбаться близким (всем, кроме одного) - натужно, но старательно. Быть добрым и веселым, готовить завтрак, чтобы как-то накормить заодно и саднящее чувство вины, погружаться в повседневную рутину... 

Пару раз в неделю его поездка до дома занимает больше времени, чем обычно. Он паркует машину рядом с побережьем и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем решается набрать знакомый номер. 

Голос Тимми — жизнерадостный, мягкий, немного сдержанный. Взволнованный. Арми вспоминал о нем каждую секунду, пока работал над записью аудиокниги. Проговаривал разные фразы из их разговоров, приноравливаясь к его тону, как ранее приноравливался к манере целоваться и к постельным предпочтениям. В процессе подражания было что-то столь же интимное, такое же прекрасное и правильное, как переплетение их ног в прозрачной воде, момент, запечатленный на пленке. Он подражал себе в роли Оливера, подражал Тимми в роли Элио и самостоятельно продумывал, как должен был звучать голос рассказчика, внутренний голос Элио, представляя его сплавом из собственного голоса и голоса Тимоти. Позови меня своим голосом, и я... 

— Я буду называть тебя Арми-и-и-и, — сказал Тимми, когда услышал его шутку о правильности произношения родного имени, и пихнул Арми в бок острым локтем. 

Арми согласился записать аудиокнигу, чтобы втайне от всех подарить ее Тимми. Очередной секрет, лежащий на самом видном месте.   
Сняться в фильме про летний роман, пережив его. Признаваться в любви своему партнеру по съемкам — по-настоящему, делая вид, что за признанием не стоит ничего, кроме крепкой дружбы двух гетеросексуалов.   
— Ты не считаешь, что это чересчур откровенно? — с беспокойством спросил его Тимми, когда признание впервые прозвучало публично.   
Тут бы посмеяться, что Тимми беспокоится о его браке больше, чем он сам, но смех выйдет истерическим. Проблема в его обычной беспечности, неумении держать язык за зубами.   
Он вынужден был согласиться — и во второй раз признание обзавелось шаткой оградкой из ряда других признаний поменьше. О, конечно, он влюбился не только в Тимми (это имя выделяется и подчеркивается в его голове). Его сердце было разрезано на части, и всем досталось по кусочку: Луке, Майклу Сталберу, оператору, прекрасным дамам, дому, где была снята большая часть сцен, и даже цветочному газону на заднем дворе этого дома ( _они катались по траве, целуясь и смеясь, привыкая друг к другу, делая вид, что репетиция продолжается, несмотря на то, что скрывать нарастающее возбуждение становилось все труднее, а Лука подозрительно молчал_ ).   
Проявив осторожность, Арми, кажется, попутно совершил предательство.   
В третий раз, в отсутствие Тимоти, по-прежнему пропадавшего на съемках безымянного проекта Вуди Аллена, которого Арми начинал тихо ненавидеть, ему было слишком грустно и не хватало сил на убедительную ложь, поэтому признание вернулось к изначальному варианту.   
Элио влюбился в Арми Хаммера, Оливер не смог противостоять чарам Тимоти Шаламэ. Книга, ставшая для них своеобразной Библией, пунктиром наметила путь, по которому им предстояло пройти. Разве что хронология событий немного пострадала. Он поспешил, женившись и заведя детей до встречи с человеком, изменившем его представления о себе и о мире, в котором они жили. 

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк после окончания съемок фильма (на протяжении всего полета Тимоти сидел под одним пледом с ним, положив голову на плечо и крепко обняв), они до вечера гуляли по городу. Бесцельно, глазея по сторонам, как туристы из другой страны. Любовь — отдельное государство, волшебная страна. Они провели в Италии всего несколько месяцев, но как же странно им теперь было осознавать, что окружающие люди говорят на английском, в Центральном парке не растут персики, а ужинать они, впервые за долгое время, должны будут порознь, каждый со своей семьей. В тот день Арми понял, что теперь знает, как чувствовали себя люди из сказок, похищенные эльфами и подброшенные назад много лет спустя. 

В какой-то момент, когда вечер был готов окончательно атаковать их, отобрав последние минуты свободного времени, они добрались до площади Боулинг-грин и, не сговариваясь, расцепили руки, чтобы встать по разные стороны статуи быка, агрессивно атакующего невидимый финансовый кризис. Бык, согласно задумке автора, символизировал мощь и внутреннюю силу американцев, но для них с Тимми он служил лишь воспоминанием о совсем другом памятнике, итальянском военном мемориале, посвященном солдатам, погибшим при битве на Пьяве. Оливер и Элио прогуливались вокруг него в фильме прямо перед тем, как Элио осмелился сделать то, что они называли "намек на признание в любви".  
Тимми привстал на цыпочки и печально улыбнулся ему со своей стороны "американской мощи". Они медленно обошли быка каждый со своей стороны и встретились за его хвостом, еще более печальные, чем до того.

Искусство повторяет жизнь, жизнь переплавляется в него и только так обретает некое подобие смысла вместе с (если твои переживания оказываются достаточно хороши) местом в вечности. Впрочем, представления людей о вечности тоже ограничены. Вечность — пока солнце не взорвется, или озоновый слой не разрушится, или прилетевшие инопланетяне не признают, что их эксперимент-песочница "Земля-1" закончился полным провалом. Скорее всего, они с Тимми к тому моменту будут много лет как мертвы, воссоединятся в качестве звездной пыли и после этого пробудут вдвоем куда дольше, чем это получилось у них в реальной жизни. При условии, что со звездной пылью тоже не произойдет фатальное дерьмо.   
Как правило, он старался не думать о подобных вещах. 

Желая разрядить обстановку, Арми резко наклонился и потер рукой яйца быка. Это считалось хорошей приметой, и большинство туристов не упускали возможности пристать к символу американской стойкости. Загадай желание, не мешкая схвати быка за яйца, и твоя мечта обязательно исполнится.   
— Мы не расстанемся, — сказал он громко и подмигнул Тимми. Тот заливисто рассмеялся и, присев на колени рядом с ним, накрыл его руку своей.   
Бледная лапка на фоне его загорелой большой лапищи. Никакое солнце не могло лишить Тимоти статуса почетной Белоснежки.   
— Не расстанемся, — повторил за ним Тимоти. — Просто не сможем.   
*  
После смерти ему должны ( _Кто? Разбежался_ ) предоставить выбор. Идею реинкарнации он отвергнет сразу, боясь, что переродится в камень, а Тимми в какого-нибудь северного оленя с огромными глазами, и их шансы на новую встречу будут равняться нулю. Загробная жизнь в Раю или в Аду его тоже не устроит. И не из-за жары или скуки, сопряженной с однообразным блаженством в райских кущах. Встреч с грозным прадедом, который наверняка давно проклинает его, используя русские и американские ругательства вперемешку, он тоже не страшится. Просто существуют варианты получше.   
— Смотрели ли вы фильм "День сурка"? — спросит он у того, кто встретит его _после_ , и если он ( _она? оно? Оно из книги Кинга? Загробные клоуны-пауки, откуда ты только берешь этот бред_ ) помотает головой, то не постесняется подробно пересказать как сюжет фильма, так и собственную мечту, связанную с ним. Пусть его переместят обратно в лучшее лето и запечатают там навечно, как послание в бутылке или фигурку в стеклянном шаре. И если это должен быть именно один день, а не неделя и не месяц, то он выберет день их с Тимми первой встречи.   
Космическая романтика, звездная пыль — все это не для него. Ему бы только снова пережить тот момент, вспышку, осознание, _узнавание._ Вот он, ты. Так, значит, вот кого, оказывается, я ждал все эти годы, ошибаясь и увлекаясь другими.   
— Привет, — ласково скажет он, когда зайдет в комнату, а Тимоти резким движением вскинет голову, любопытствующий, но не вынырнувший окончательно из мира музыки. Пальцы его так и останутся замершими над клавишами пианино, и Арми особенно отчетливо запомнит это — светлые изящные пальцы, готовые прикоснуться к белоснежным клавишам.   
— Привет, — скажет он. — Меня зовут Арми Хаммер, и всего через несколько дней мы с тобой, вот увидишь, будем исступленно целоваться на заднем дворе чужого дома, после чего мне придется срочно отправиться в душ и переосмыслить там всю жизнь. Кто только разрешил тебе быть таким красивым, Тимоти Шаламэ? Кто разрешил тебе быть добрым, умным, очаровательным, талантливым... Кто проектировал твое тело и почему оно идеально подходит моему? Когда я обниму тебя, ты и сам это заметишь, уютно устроившись в кольце моих рук. Ты еще не знаешь этого, Тимоти, но нам не придется играть любовь. Вместо этого мы испытаем ее. 

После подобной речи Тимоти, конечно, посчитает его сумасшедшим. Но что с того? Впереди у них будет непостижимое количество дней, и в конце концов он придумает идеальный сценарий. 

С другой стороны, ему было бы нестерпимо жаль лишать Тимми воспоминаний обо всем том, что они уже успели пережить вместе. 

Их встречи после "идеального лета" были все равно что цветные стеклышки в калейдоскопе, яркие вспышки, которые видно даже через мутное стекло. 

Их телефонные звонки и редкие ночи, проведенные в номерах отелей, куда им приходилось добираться порознь, покидать которые нужно было до рассвета. Их "Тимми" и "Арми" выдыхаемое из уст в уста, священный обряд, завершающийся сплетением языков. 

Их невероятно неловкие семейные ужины, когда Тимми на правах "друга семьи" приходил в его дом, возился с собакой и детьми, вел непринужденные беседы с Элизабет, а после, стоило им остаться наедине, безжизненным голосом говорил, что все понимает и высоко оценивает способность Арми оставаться хорошим мужем и отцом, несмотря на сложность ситуации.  
Тем самым вынуждая Арми чувствовать себя самым отвратительным отцом, мужем и возлюбленным на Земле. 

Или — совсем другие дни, вроде того, когда забывший о благородстве Тимми гладил его ногу под столом во время интервью, а после завершения интервью проследовал за ним в туалет, записал там (что за странная идея!) на видео, с какими именно звуками Арми избавлялся от лишней жидкости в организме, и, решив не останавливаться на этом, заглянул через перегородку в его кабинку, сказав, что они могут заняться тут чем-нибудь поинтереснее. Надо ловить момент, пока никто не пришел. Он не станет _это_ снимать на видео, честно-честно. Подобные предложения с его стороны всегда сопровождались облизыванием губ. Чувственных, пухлых губ.   
Как ему можно было отказать?   
— О господи, — ответил тогда Арми, догадываясь, что краснеет. — Дай я хоть руки вымою.   
— Вымой, — милостиво разрешил Тимми, отлично видевший, что партнер уже возбудился. 

_После_ Тимми снова облизал губы, подобрав языком последние белесые капли, взбил пышные кудри перед зеркалом и с милой улыбкой сообщил, что, кажется, случайно запостил злополучное видео в инстаграм. Но тут же удалил, так что волноваться не о чем.   
— Наверное, никто и не заметил.   
— Мда? — только и смог недоверчиво произнести Арми, отходящий от эйфории оргазма.   
— Ага.

Видео из туалета разлетелось по сети в тот же вечер, а на следующий день жена, какое совпадение, прислала ему несколько видео с их дочкой в очаровательных новых платьях, вынудив почувствовать себя самым отвратительным отцом и мужем на Земле... 

Зато — не худшим возлюбленным.   
Арми, по правде говоря, любил любой день, включавший в себя встречу с Тимми, и готов был расплачиваться за моменты счастья.   
*

Кольцо с пальца можно было и снять, но скрытая под ним татуировка с датой свадьбы расстраивала их обоих сильнее. Тимоти иногда возил кольцо по его пальцу, ухватив своими двумя, стягивал до кончика ногтя и возвращал обратно, словно небрежно прибирался в квартире, где было совершено серьезное преступление. 

Он был очень понимающим и ничего не требовал. Скорее всего, именно поэтому (а также, в первую очередь, — из-за любви) Арми сгорал от желания пообещать ему все, о чем они никогда не заговаривали. "Да, я бы переделал цифры под дату нашей первой встречи, начни мы жить вместе" — хотелось ответить ему на невысказанный вопрос, когда Тимоти пристально смотрел на тату. 

Что дело приняло серьезный оборот, он знал еще в Италии. Теперь они возили Италию с собой, в голове и в сердце, постепенно отклоняясь в реальности от сюжета книги. В разные стороны бежали нехоженые тропки, терявшиеся в тумане.   
Арми прекрасно осознавал, что ждет его, решись он на развод. Большой голливудский скандал, на который слетятся стервятники-папарацци со всей страны. Подозрения, что весть о разводе является "уткой", частью промо-тура их фильма и попыткой привлечь к себе внимание перед вручением Оскаров. Несчастье его детей, обреченных на клеймо "ах, это те, у них отец ушел из семьи к молодому парню". Загубленная карьера. Карьеры. Перспектива, что им с Тимми до конца жизни придется играть только в ЛГБТ-фильмах. И если своей карьерой он был готов — с сожалением, но готов — поступиться, то обрывать крылья карьере Тимоти, взлетающей все выше... Слишком жестоко.   
_А бросать его — это что, по-доброму?_  
Между двумя крайностями — расставание с одним, развод с другой — находился промежуточный вариант, малодушное "оставить все как есть". Пройдет несколько месяцев, и промо-тур завершится, в то время как перспективы съемок второй части так и останутся туманными. Их встречи с Тимми постепенно прекратятся сами, любовь окажется придавлена к земле силой обстоятельств, силой более могущественной, чем земное притяжение.   
Жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало, вспоминая о зачарованном лете и изредка гадая, что же все-таки ждет их после смерти.   
Как больно ему делалось при одной мысли об этом! Не видеть Тимми, не касаться его, не слышать звуки его голоса, стереть из памяти запах его тела. Да у него за последний месяц фотографий с Тимми скопилось больше, чем с Элизабет за несколько лет совместной жизни.   
_Что это доказывает?  
Ничего.   
Реальность происходящего._   
Их роман жил, обрастая милыми прозвищами, забавными случаями, о которых приятно вспоминать вдвоем, секретными знаками. Они умели понимать друг друга без слов, обмениваться короткими взглядами, прошибавшими наэлектризованным разрядом не хуже, чем страстные поцелуи. Они совершали вместе глупости, видели друг друга полностью обнаженными, простуженными, расстроенными и обрадованными. Что нужно делать, когда ты хочешь поступать правильно, но правильных вариантов нет? Жизнь не готовила его к подобным ситуациям. Никого на свете не готовила. 

— Кого в тебе больше, Оливера или Арми Хаммера? — задумчиво спросил его Тимоти, когда они вернулись в отель после лондонской премьеры.   
Он рухнул на кровать, не снимая своего бархатного костюма, и когда Арми, усевшийся рядом, стал гладить его по плечу, то подумал, что сегодняшний наряд Тимми прекрасно подходит к старому прозвищу "персиковая пантера", которым он наградил его много месяцев назад. Бархатистая пантера смотрела на него огромными зелеными глазами, ожидая ответа на провокационный вопрос.   
— Мм? — непонимающе пробормотал он.   
— Я имею в виду... Ты поступишь как он? Можешь сказать честно. Ты же задумываешься об этом? Я сегодня снова рассказывал, какой ты прекрасный отец и муж. Моя ролевая модель. — Невеселый смешок. — Нет, правда, все нормально. Мы с Элио сами ведь решили: "можешь причинить любую боль, какую хочешь".   
Он перекатился на бок, отвернулся к стене.   
— Хотя... Нет, не отвечай, забудь Это шампанское с тобой сейчас разговаривает.   
— Тимми, — расстроенно начал Арми и остановился, не зная, что именно собирается сказать. Вопрос был хорошим, видимо планировался заранее. — Тимми, ты же знаешь, что и Оливер не совсем по своей воле уехал. На него оказывали давление родители. К тому же, он считал, что Элио справится, перерастет их влюбленность.   
— А он взял и провалился. Даже интересно, смогу ли я, правда? Я же не настолько наивный мальчик. И на ужины к вам ходить могу, это уже на одно достижение больше, чем у Элио. Буду смотреть, как подрастают твои дети.   
Пантере, похоже, стало хуже, она свернулась в клубок, подтянув худые ноги к животу.   
— Ты настолько уверен, что я последую примеру Оливера? — тихо спросил Арми, погладив его по спине. Тимми дернул плечом, но не слишком сильно, не для того, чтобы сбросить его руку.   
— Думаю, что ты слишком хороший, чтобы этого не сделать. Но я просто... все время вспоминаю ту фразу из книги.   
— "Мы нашли звезды, ты и я. Это дается лишь однажды", — процитировал Арми вместе с Тимоти, стоило ему снова открыть рот, почти идеально попав в ритм.   
— Перестань читать мои мысли, это жутко! — фальшиво вознегодовал Тимми, обернувшись к нему.   
В уголках его глаз блеснули слезы, тоже похожие на осколки звезд. Арми вытер их большим пальцем.   
— "Мы не расстанемся, просто не сможем" — тихо, ласково процитировал он другую фразу, отлично известную им обоим.   
— Ах ты мерзавец, — фыркнул Тимми. — Бьешь меня моим же оружием.   
— Конечно.   
Тимоти снова заворочался, на этот раз положив голову к нему на колени. Обсуждать серьезные темы им на самом деле не хотелось. До рассвета мало времени, печаль могла подождать утреннего расставания в аэропорту. Кудри Тимми все еще оставались пышными и красивыми, но без магии кинематографа перестали быть идеальными. И за эту неидеальность, за взлохмаченные пряди, выбивавшиеся из общего ряда, Арми любил его еще сильнее. _Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с судьбой?_ — думал он, поглаживая притихшего Тимми по волосам, в то время как чувство всеобъемлющей любви переполняло его, распирало изнутри грудную клетку, делая мир одномерным, простым и понятным — на тот момент. А хорошо бы навсегда.   
_Мы нашли звезды_ , — думал Арми. — _Он и я. Разве ради этого не стоит рискнуть всем остальным?_


End file.
